Amachi Hisashi
Hisashi Amachi is a third year and the boss of the Amachi Army who left Suzuran after losing to Hana during their First Year War, He then enrolled at Rindow High School and secretly built up strength. Amachi was aiming to dominate all of the high schools in Toarushi, with Suzuran as the top prize. A ruthless man who uses money and violence to get what he wants. Amachi shares a history with the Armaments Head and Vice Head , Murata Shougo and Fujishiro Takumi, and while the details of this history are a little vague ,whats known is that they all attended Kajiya Middle school together and Amachi is the one who gave Shougo the scar on his face. After losing to Hana a second time , Amachi's attitude seems to change towards his comrades,this was first seen when he showed up alone to confront the Kawauchi Group for beating up Gaga and Koumei. He also accepted Takumi's request of participating in the War with the Manji Empire but later admits to Shougo that he just wanted to fight Manji's strongest guys and that he still considered all of them his enemies. Amachi is one of the seven men who traveled from Toarushi to Machida Tokyo to finish the war against The Manji Empire's Manji 7. He is the last in attendance and he defeats the Zento Group's Higuchi Shuuji . Background & Childhood His real name was Kimishima Hisashi. When he was a child, his father hung himself after being betrayed and lost all the properties. Before his death, he tells Amachi to not trust in anyone and live only for himself. Amachi is later adopted by one of his relatives, who seems to be very wealthy. He also changed his name into Amachi Personalities Amachi lived his life exactly as his father's last words. He cared only for himself and had little to no worries for others, including his comrades or followers. He is shown to be one of the most cold-blooded delinquent in Worst universe as seen when he attacked and beat up Butcher without any warnings or showing any facial expressions. He may easily injure his followers should he finds them useless or just annoying. It was due to his mistrust and the mistreatment of his followers that even leads to his eventual downfall. At first Amachi is shown to be cunning and not mind to gang up on people, as seen when he tried to gang up on Guriko. After receiving some criticism from his supposed-to-be-victim, he later developed a sense of honor, and had come to face all his opponents alone. Amachi can also be seen as one of the most sadistic characters in Worst universe, as seen when he proceed to break Ozaki's arm though the latter was already defeated. After his downfall, Amachi started to doubt his father's last words and seems to have started his whole life again except, this time, with his comrades. His character development shows greatly when two of his comrades, Gaga and Koumei, were beaten by the Manji grunts who came to town. Amachi fought them head on by himself for revenge. Fighting Prowess & Strength Amachi is on the same level with Hana and Guriko, and, as a result, is one of the strongest delinquents in the Worst universe. Several facts and incidents that could be used as measurements for his strength are: *Aside from Guriko, he is the only one who can fight on par with Hana. * He is the one and only who literally got in a fight with Guriko and came out with no visible injuries. This, however, was due to Guriko accidentally falling off of the balcony, but it was shown that Amachi is capable of fighting on par with Guriko. *He easily overpowered more than half of the Freshman Champion contestants and scared them to the point of doing whatever he told them to. *Upon his arrival to Suzuran, he defeated Butcher, one of the strongest sophomore without much difficulties. *Defeated Sera Naoki, who is the head of the Kawada 2nd and is a feared top dogs of the town. *Along with Hana, he is shown to make the most improvement as he becomes much stronger after each fight. Major Battles Hisashi Amachi vs Murata Shougo (Middle School) Hisashi Amachi vs Ozaki Kenichi Hisashi Amachi vs Butcher Hisashi Amachi vs Suzuran Freshman Hisashi Amachi vs Hana Tsukishima 1 Hisashi Amachi vs Daitou and goons Hisashi Amachi vs Fujishiro Takumi Hisashi Amachi vs Sera Naoki Hisashi Amachi vs Hanaki Guriko Hisashi Amachi vs Hana Tsukishima 2 Hisashi Amachi vs Okuda and Rindow High Students Hisashi Amachi vs Nakamori Shouji Hisashi Amachi vs Higuchi Shuuji Category:Characters